


Dice: The Game Changer

by Lord_Kyungsoo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Dice: The Cube That Changes Everything, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Kyungsoo/pseuds/Lord_Kyungsoo
Summary: X is a Game Master. And the great Game of thrones is for him to change. In a world were changes upset the plans of players what would happen if Dice rolled in.





	1. Chapter 1

The Old Gods knows it instantly, same with The Seven and The Drowned God in Westeros.

In Essos, The lord of light and many other gods residing there knows it's arrival.

Even Death (The many faced God) and The Great Other are aware of it.

They all shares the same feeling towards it (with the exception of The Great Other). Unease.

This one is powerful. There's no doubt about it.

While everyone of them get their power from their believers or sacrifices in their name, this one is completely independent. It uses it's own power.

They knew it can interfere to their own plans. While the Old Gods just want to defeat the Great Others, the others fight for dominance.

They know that it will change everything.

X can't help the smile that creeps on his face and the chuckles that follows it. His eyes shining with anticipation and glee.

This is the biggest and best game he came upon. And add it with a valuable ingredient, it will be chaos.

Moving the gigantic chess pieces to their beginning position led him to emit a evil laugh. He let the laugh to leave the place making every deity heard it.

It is disturbing for them.

And it would be a surprise to them one day to know that the sinister laugh came from a kid.

Indeed their thoughts proved prophetic.

Because it is Dice; the cube that changes everything, that they are all against at.


	2. Bran I

BRAN

Bran watches as his father, Lord Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, brought down his great sword, Ice, consequently taking the young man's head off his shoulder. The blood as red as summerwine sprays all over the green grass covered ground. The head bounce off and rolls, it was soon hit by a nonchalant kick of Heir of House Greyjoy, Theon, his father's ward.

Bran found it disturbing, all of it. His eyes might be cast on the ground but his mind is elsewhere, not far from present. His mind processes the events that unfolded before his eyes. The man's whimpers as the men brought him down on his knee is still ringing like a great bell in his ears, and the man's face full of terror before it changes to resolve after he said his claim and last words, burn on his young mind.

He feels a vast amount of anxiety washes over him as he thinks how the young man was alive from a moment then now dead.

"You did well." Jon, his half brother, said solemnly. He's already 17, a man now.

They ride to Winterfell after the affair, founding it much warmer than the previous.

He can hear his brother, Robb, tells Jon how the man was brave, facing his death but Jon have a different thought. "It was not courage. That one was dead of fear."

They grumbles to each other for a moment, then they race off.

Bran didn't follow, aside from the fact that his was only pony compared to their horses, he can't find a will to do so. It's seems disrespectful to the dead man if he have some fun after his death, Bran thinks.

Bran knew it was a King's Justice. A deserter from the night's watch only deserves death. But Bran questions it. Is the King a God to call on anyone's life and call it justice?

Wasn't it too extreme of a punishment?

Bran knows that some of men on the wall are there for their crimes, there are thieves, rapers, and murderers but as far as he knows, there are people on the night watch who are good and honorable, like Uncle Benjen. Does that mean that when his uncle deserts from the brotherhood, he will be executed as well.

But that's is highly unlikely, as Uncle Benjen is as honorable a Stark can be. But still, there must be some good men at the wall.

"You are deep in thought, Bran." His father said when he came at his side. There's a silent question there.

His father has been always like that. He wouldn't ask them, he just let's them know that he's there whenever they felt it to talk it out.

"Father..." He started, contemplating how to formulate his words. "Do you think it's true? About what he said."

That's also been bothering him. The man's proclamation about the white walkers. It was all myth, everyone says. But old nan believes otherwise, and somehow he do too.

Bran has a great liking for adventures. Every time Old Nan tells him stories on age of heroes, he likes to imagine he's in there. Sometimes one of the heroes,.

They are all so great, the stories is packed with actions. He can always imagine it as if he's truly seeing it.

But his life really have no story worth telling, for him it is monotonous.

That's why when the excuted man said "white walkers", something on him spike. It is a promise of adventure. That doesn't mean he's not afraid, he is. Although it's buried underneath the longing.

"A mad man says what he thinks, it doesn't mean its true. You been hearing so much stories from Old Nan, Bran, but none of it matter in real life."

Bran didn't argue on it vocally because he most certainly don't agree. "Why death, father. His punishment." He asked.

He didn't see his father frown, his face sometimes stoic when he wants it to be, but he can see it's in there.

"He's a criminal before going on the watch Bran. And when he abandons his duty, knowing what's coming after him, there's nothing he can't do. And the folks will take the burnt of the actions of a hunted man."

"So why did he abandon his duty?" He asked as he guides his pony away from munching the grass on the side road.

"He's already mad." His father said with certainty.

"How did he become mad." This time he truly saw his father frowns. "Did the wall do that? Or are there something happening up there." He added.

"He may be a weak minded Bran, that may explain why he gone mad, he can't take the pressure of his duty."

The discussion seems to be coming to halt, but Bran asks one more time. "Is Uncle Benjen going to be mad too? After all he's also a first ranger... A position given to those who deserves it. There must be some qualifications before someone can take that position. But that man, a ranger, gone mad, you say. So its either the standard on giving that job is low, that even weak minded can take it, and that the position is plain overrated or the job itself are extremely hard it makes everyone lose their wits."

His father looks directly at him. Bran shrinks a bit when his father frowns deeper when he said "overrated" but perks up when he saw his father contemplating his words. "You made a good point there Bran, but I can assure you that your uncle Benjen will never be the same as that man. Everyone has their own breaking point, and when they couldn't handle it, they just lose it. That man must have reach his."

Bran acknowledges his father's words." So he leaves the wall, because he gone mad. He gone mad because he reaches his breaking point. Is that his fault father? And is that fault, worth his life.."

His father smiles at him. "You're an intelligent boy, Bran. You always have your way by your words alone. When you put it that way of thinking, it made everyone stop and think. And I'm thinking about what you just said right now, but Bran do you understand why I have to do it."

"King's justice." Bran tried but the irritation was there when he said that.

His father didn't comment on it, it may be because with their conversation a while ago, he painly declared that he didn't like it. " Yes it is. But do you understand why I must do it myself."

Bran would have stop if he was walking, but all he could do was face his father with his mouth slightly open, as it dawned to him.

The lord of winterfell smiles slightly at him, "The man who passes the sentence must swing the sword." His father said.

Bran felt slightly ashamed. He didn't think at all how his father felt to the whole ordeal. By swinging the sword, comes the weight with it. Death is a great weight, knowing it's him who passes it. His father felt guilty doing it. And this wasn't the first time. He now knows that his father does not feel indifferent to the man's death. He did it himself to bear the price of what he took.

"Father quick! Robb found something." Jon shouted excitedly as he gallops towards them.

His father immediately heads away.

"What is it, Jon?" Bran asked.

"See for yourself Bran." He said with a glint in his eyes.

Bran follows quickly. His half brother is a serious person, so whenever he looks excited it must be really be something to be excited about. Though he can count on his one hand the number he saw Jon looking excited or happy.

He respects his half brother more than he do to Robb. Robb and Jon are both a great swordman and archer, and they were both praised on their last hunting, and he admires his brothers for that, he wants to be just like them when he grows. But the reason he respects Jon more than Robb, is because how he takes an effort to be close to them. Jon shows a brotherly love to them, he shows them something they didn't see before, he plays with them and gives them advices for little problems they have. Though he can't act like that to his sister, Sansa, and to their youngest brother, Rickon, for two different yet same in principle reasons, their mother. While Robb would just laugh at them and prefers to be in company of Theon, who's definitely a bad influence for his opinion.

On the bridge he saw a dead stag, he cringes at the sight of the blood and organs that pooling around.

When he finally arrive at the side of a bridge, he sees their retinue crowding around. They make way for him when he climbs off the pony. He saw his brother Robb holding something in his arms, Theon at his side. When he looks down he saw another dead creature. He silently thinks that one more death and he would totally be sick for a week. It was a wolf, but based on the size of the creature it can't be anything but a direwolf, their house sigil.

There was a tingling at the back of his mind that was screaming to him but he just can't hear it.

A weak whine breaks the spell of the sight of the dead direwolf. Rubbing at his feet is a wolf cub.. It's fur is mostly white but there's a hint of brown, that will surely dominant the whole coat in no time.

As his instincts tells, he quickly picks the cub up. He can't help but smile to the softness of the fur. The cub licks his face making him giggle.

"It's a beast, I never saw something this big before." Jory Cassel said, he is the son of their master at arms, Rodrick Cassel who is also in their company.

"Direwolves resides beyond the wall, it's a mystery how this creature get this far." One of the men said.

Bran momentarily stops stroking the cub's fur, and glance at the man.

Before he can open his mouth to suggest that the direwolf may have swim around the wall, Theon started to talk.

"What will we do about the direwolf cubs, my Lord? I suggest to end them before they suffer out of hunger." Theon Greyjoy asked, glancing down at three cubs on the ground.

Bran glared at Theon, but the Greyjoy ignores it.

"Do it. That would be for the best." Eddard Stark gave his permission.

Bran's frown deeply. Theon went to grab the cub in Bran's arm, but the youngest in the party struggles. "Give it to me Bran."

"My lord perha-- Bran!" Jon said when he saw that the tugging of the cub made Bran lose his footing. Bran landed to the the mother direwolf's body near where an antler was sticking, few inches more he would be impaled by it. Bran's hold to the cub loosen, and it runs towards it's siblings.

The whole retinue are alarmed, and went to help their Lord's son.

But Bran's own perspective of time is much slower that them at that moment. His eyes reflecting a shining blue that is bordering in color violet. His mouth is slightly open in wonderment.

There at the very opening of the wound in the direwolf's neck, where the antler meets the flesh, a strange dice is embedded.

The dice is glowing in bluish hue, and it seems to be made of high quality of material.

Wonder and curiosity are rushing to Bran's mind, so he picks the dice, unbothered by the wound and blood of the dead direwolf.

"Bran, are you alright?" Jon asked, worried. Bran nodded, absentmindedly, dice still on his fingers.

He notices that Jon eyeing the dice, and he slowly puts it in the pocket of his tunic. "Finders keepers." He said softly to Jon.

Jon smiles at him and ruffles his hair. He help him stand up.

His father is at his side at once, "That was foolish of you Bran. You should have given the cub to Theon when I given him my permission. You could have been hurt."

"I'm sorry father." He apologises, lowering his head.

"My lord, If I may. Perhaps this is more something. Direwolf is House Stark's sigil, and you have five trueborn children one for each." Jon stated. Bran looks up to Jon, understanding that he omitted himself to match the numbers of the cubs. Bran really respects Jon, Stark or Snow he's still his brother.

His father let's them take the cubs after Robb persuaded their father more.

But before all of the them climbs their own horses, Jon find himself a direwolf cub, which may have been wandering around, albino may it be but Bran can see the joy on his half brother face.

He climbs on his pony, and the direwolf he was holding earlier is drop at his arms when he settles on the the back. It would be long journey with guiding his pony and holding the cub.

When they started to move again, he look back one last time to the dead stag on the road and the dead direwolf at the side.

And he finally heard what's been on the back of his mind back then. And he shivers at the thought of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DICE Note that this story will be going to different path from the tv and book series. Yes the lore is still there as well as the key information, but the following chapter will not be the same with the one in tv and books. This chapter is based in tv series though, cause well this is when the Dice is still not around, but now that it is in Bran's hand expect changes. Oh I will only use the characters from the t.v series.
> 
> Let me left you something to think about.
> 
> What do X hates the most?


End file.
